Turn Around
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: NINJAGO SONG FANFIC! Link here and in story! /watch?v q4hVk9bultU Review and Enjoy!


**Haii! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. And I want to apologize for the other people reading Prisoners! My laptop was going cray cray and when I posted chapter 3 it made it into one big paragraph! I will be reposting it, the way it's supposed to. But for now, i got some inspiration to my new favorite song! I wanted to make a song fanfic! This is the song - watch?v=q4hVk9bultU Copy and paste into URL to listen too! It's by my new fav band called Anthem Lights. THEY R AMAZING! (Alan, ur the best!) Anyway, this fanfic is gonna be about Cole and Kylie getting into a huge fight, but they don't know what to do without each other. Play the song and pause when necessary. ENJOY!**

** ...**

_Two wrongs never made a right, _

Cole walked down the cold cobblestone street sadly. He hung his head as he walked.

_Some roads never find the light, _

He looked around at the people walking past. All had their umbrellas up, walking with their true love. The pouring rain was dragging him down.

_If it's broken, you should fix it, there's no sense in wasting time, _

He'd spent all day looking for Kylie. She stormed out of the bounty like lightning. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

_Everybody makes mistakes, _

After he saw her face, he knew he hurt her.

_Nobody's too far away, _

That's why he needed to find her.

_Love will leave the ninety- nine, _

He still cared about her, and he needed to show her.

_For the one who got away, _

If he could find her.

_For every wandering soul, _

He sighed and kept walking through the park.

_The night is darkest, just before the dawn, _

He thought he saw a girl that looked like her before, but he shrugged it off.

_Sometimes you need to stop and go back, _

But he didn't know.

_Just to carry on, _

He stared ahead, not knowing what lied before him.

_There's no need to feel defeated, _

He felt his shoulders slump down, slightly.

_So don't let it get you down, _

He swallowed and walked on.

_Sometimes the only way to get back home, _

He thought of the others, what they would do if they realized he was gone. "Maybe it's best to go back." He thought.

_Is to turn around, _

...

_So if you're frozen in the cold, _

Kylie shivered. She saw stuck in the park, she didn't know where she was.

_And you've got nowhere to go, _

She hugged herself to keep warm. Her thin jacket didn't help and neither did the rain.

_You're unsure, and it's unclear, _

She sighed and felt a salty tear slip down her cheek.

_How you got here on this road, _

She didn't know why she got so mad at him. Over nothing. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

_There's no need to be afraid, _

She stood up and dashed toward the slowly walking figure.

_Help is just one breath away, _

She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew he wouldn't forgive her. She stopped her hand in mid- air and pulled it away.

S_wallow your pride,_

She gulped.

_Put fear aside, _

She took a deep breath.

_And call out his name, _

"Cole?"

_The night is darkest, just before the dawn, _

He jerked around and gasped.

_Sometimes you need to stop and go back, _

_He gave her a hug. _

_Just to carry on, _

They stood there for a while, just hugging.

_There's no need to feel defeated, _

_So don't let it get you down, _

_Sometimes the only way to get back home, _

_Is to turn around, _

"I turned around." She said, tears in her eyes.

_Turn around, turn around, turn around, _

He held her there for a while.

T_he night is darkest, just before the dawn, _

_Sometimes you need to stop and go back, _

_Just to carry on, _

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

T_he night is darkest, just before the dawn, _

_Sometimes you need to stop and go back, _

_Just to carry on, _

He heard her shuddered breaths.

_There's no need to feel defeated, _

_So don't let it get you down, _

_Sometimes the only way to get back home, _

_Sometimes the only way to get back home, _

He held her hand as they made their way back to the bounty.

_Is to turn around. _

...

**SOOOO?! Whatcha think? U likey? Review if you want more song fanfic! PEACE!**


End file.
